


Expose

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Confrontations, F/M, Hurt, Jealousy, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Si sentiva a disagio nel trovarsi da sola con Kamenashi. Anzi, il solo pensarlo le dava una sensazione sgradevole.Non perché pensasse di dovergli qualcosa, in fondo non erano state scelte unicamente sue.Jin aveva preso la sua decisione e lei era stata d’accordo, e non aveva preso in considerazione il più piccolo perché non era un suo problema, alla fine.
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya, Akanishi Jin/Kuroki Meisa





	Expose

**_~ Expose ~_ **

Lo sentiva muoversi dentro di sé.

Veloce, quasi brutale, come sempre.

Non che le dispiacesse, poi, tutta l’urgenza che sembrava dimostrare nei suoi confronti. La faceva sorridere di tanto in tanto, così come la faceva ridere la sua totale mancanza di controllo.

Che poi era quello che li aveva condotti in quella situazione, ma non se ne sarebbe lavata le mani incolpando unicamente lui.

Aveva fatto anche lei la sua parte, no?

Aveva fatto la sua parte e sapeva che avrebbe dovuto prendere una decisione, solo non si era aspettata che finisse in quel modo.

Le piaceva, Jin. Aveva più difetti di quanti riuscisse a contarne, ma non era solo fatto di quelli.

Ed era certa di piacere a lui, in qualche modo.

Non si illudeva, nessuno dei due era importante più di tutto il resto per l’altro, ma in qualche modo sarebbero riusciti a convivere con tutto quello.

Non era giusto, per nessuno dei due, ma era così che semplicemente erano andate le cose.

Gli portò le mani sulla schiena, graffiandolo forte.

Ormai andava avanti da abbastanza tempo da aver scoperto molte delle cose che lo eccitavano, e si divertiva ad usarle contro di lui, si divertiva a vederlo muoversi più velocemente, con gli occhi sempre serrati, senza guardarla.

Ogni tanto le sarebbe piaciuto che lo facesse, ma ancora non pretendeva tanto.

Con il tempo, si diceva.

Con il tempo sarebbe arrivato anche quello, e non lo desiderava tanto per qualche forma di romanticismo, quanto più per sentirlo meno un estraneo nel suo letto.

Strinse le gambe sui suoi fianchi, tirandolo contro di sé, gemendo a voce alta all’altezza del suo orecchio, perché se non c’era niente che potesse fare per farsi vedere allora si sarebbe fatta sentire, e Jin quella sua voce non poteva ignorarla.

Non che gli importasse più di tanto, a quel punto.

Lo sentì portare una mano contro il proprio fianco e stringerla forte, quasi facendole male, e allora si costrinse a raggiungere l’orgasmo prima che lo facesse lui, inarcando la schiena ed il bacino maggiormente verso di lui, sentendolo affondare nel proprio corpo se possibile ancora di più, scoprendosi a piacere fin troppo quella sensazione.

Quando venne anche lui non si concesse troppo, solo di chinarsi a morderle una spalla, di certo lasciandole il segno, mentre veniva dentro di lei e poi si spostava quasi subito dopo, stendendosi supino sul materasso di fianco a lei, cercando di regolare il respiro.

Meisa chiuse gli occhi per un breve momento, poi si mise nuovamente a sedere, aggiustandosi i capelli.

Guardò l’anello al proprio dito, quasi di sfuggita, e non riuscì a trattenere una lieve smorfia, felice che lui avesse ancora gli occhi chiusi e che non la potesse vedere.

Doveva ancora fare l’abitudine a tutto questo.

Doveva ancora abituarsi ad essere sposata, ad avere un marito, e le cose non le erano affatto rese più semplici dall’anticonvenzionalità di quello stesso matrimonio.

Si voltò a guardare Jin, domandandosi che cosa ne pensasse di tutta quella situazione, ma non gliel’avrebbe chiesto.

Era sembrato così convinto quando le aveva detto che l’avrebbe sposata che quasi non aveva dubitato che quella fosse l’unica soluzione e che a lui stesse bene così, ma aveva evidentemente fatto male i propri calcoli.

Jin non le aveva chiesto di sposarla perché era convinto di poter riuscire ad essere un marito per lei, gliel’aveva chiesto perché era suo dovere farlo e perché così avrebbe mantenuto la sua facciata, continuando comunque a comportarsi come se niente fosse successo.

Si morse forte un labbro, provando l’improvviso desiderio di fargli del male, di punirlo per averla incastrata in quell’unione che non era così forzata come a lui era piaciuto farle credere.

Ma anche quello era un desiderio con il quale avrebbe imparato a convivere, così come con tutto il resto.

Gli diede le spalle, stendendosi di nuovo e tirando il lenzuolo sopra di sé.

“Buonanotte.” mormorò.

Ci fu una pausa, più lunga di quanto effettivamente le piacesse.

“‘notte.” rispose alla fine Jin, e lei assottigliò le labbra, ancora trattenendosi dal parlare.

Erano colpevoli entrambi, in fondo.

***

Quando si svegliò la mattina dopo, la parte del letto accanto alla propria era irrimediabilmente vuota.

Cercò di riportare alla mente se Jin le avesse detto o meno di avere degli impegni, ma alla fine decise che non valeva neanche la pena di sforzarsi a pensare appena sveglia, e si rigirò fra le lenzuola ancora per qualche minuto prima di alzarsi.

Era una routine ben costruita, quella.

Si svegliava, da sola, faceva colazione, da sola, e poi non impiegava molto tempo per annoiarsi e chiamare qualcuno, o per uscire a fare spese, qualsiasi cosa la tirasse fuori da quella casa.

Con il passare dei giorni era giunta alla conclusione che, per quanto Jin potesse piacerle e per quanto a lui potesse piacere lei, nessuno dei due era tagliato per la vita matrimoniale.

Non così forzata, perlomeno.

Si alzò controvoglia dal tavolo, riponendo le stoviglie nel lavello e facendo come per dirigersi verso il bagno, per concedersi una doccia il più lunga possibile, quando sentì suonare al campanello.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia, guardando l’orologio.

Non era troppo presto, ma comunque la confondeva il fatto di avere visite.

Non erano molte le persone che già sapevano di quel nuovo indirizzo.

Una volta arrivata all’ingresso guardò attraverso lo spioncino, imprecando silenziosamente.

Di tutte le persone che si sarebbe aspettata di vedere alla propria porta, lui era decisamente l’ultimo.

Si sforzò di mettere su il suo miglior sorriso, prima di aprire.

“Kamenashi-san.” disse, assottigliando poi le labbra di fronte all’espressione dell’altro. “Non ti aspettavo. È successo qualcosa?”

“ _Kamenashi-san_?” rispose questi, sarcastico. “Non sei mai stata così formale, o mi sbaglio?”

Meisa si morse un labbro, per poi sospirare. Si scostò dall’ingresso, allargando un braccio.

“Accomodati, Kame” lo invitò, più che controvoglia, rinunciando in partenza a mantenere un certo contegno.

Se lui non se l’aspettava, lei non gliel’avrebbe dato.

“Jin non c’è” gli disse poi mentre si dirigevano in salotto, sebbene avesse la netta sensazione che non fosse lui che Kazuya stesse cercando.

“Lo sospettavo” rispose lui, sedendosi sul divano, il nervosismo tradito dal modo in cui si passava ripetutamente le mani sulle ginocchia, ma smentito dalla sua espressione neutra. “Non mi offri niente da bere?” le chiese poi, sorridendole ed indicando la cucina con un cenno del capo.

Meisa sospirò, arresa.

“Vado a fare il caffè.” gli disse, ritirandosi in cucina.

Sciacquò la caffettiera, pensierosa, cercando di fare lentamente per poter prendere tempo.

Si sentiva a disagio nel trovarsi da sola con Kamenashi. Anzi, il solo pensarlo le dava una sensazione sgradevole.

Non perché pensasse di dovergli qualcosa, in fondo non erano state scelte unicamente sue.

Jin aveva preso la sua decisione e lei era stata d’accordo, e non aveva preso in considerazione il più piccolo perché non era un suo problema, alla fine.

Però sapeva, non poteva ignorare, quello che lui provava per Jin, così come sapeva che questi non aveva dato un taglio netto a quella relazione come effettivamente avrebbe dovuto.

Non le dispiaceva più di tanto. Non si erano giurati fedeltà eterna e dubitava che l’avrebbero mai fatto, però non voleva adesso avere dei problemi con Kazuya a causa di una scelta non propria.

Sapeva quello a cui stava andando incontro, no?

Lei non era più da biasimare di quanto non lo fosse Jin, in fondo.

Versò il caffè in due tazze, portandone una in salotto a Kamenashi, e trovandolo in piedi in mezzo alla stanza, intento a guardarsi intorno.

“Non c’è molto di Jin qui in giro, vero?” le disse, sorridendo e tornando verso il divano, ringraziandola per il caffè.

“Ci siamo trasferiti qui da poco, non c’è molto di entrambi” rispose velocemente lei, a dire il vero abbastanza irritata da quel commento.

Sapeva quali fossero le intenzioni del più grande, ma non aveva la minima intenzione di fare il suo gioco.

“O forse non ha intenzione di rimanere qui troppo a lungo. Probabilmente tutte le sue cose sono ancora nel suo vecchio appartamento. Sai che l’ha tenuto, vero?”

Meisa alzò un sopracciglio, sorridendogli.

“Certo che lo so. Siamo sposati, perché non mi avrebbe dovuto dire una cosa del genere?”

Il suo tono di voce palesava un’innocenza che non aveva, ma non le importava. La confusione che attraversò per solo un secondo lo sguardo di Kamenashi la fece sentire più sicura, in quel frangente.

“Che cosa sei venuto a fare, Kame?” gli chiese dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, sospirando e rinunciando a qualsiasi facciata l’altro avesse deciso di mantenere.

Così come le aveva detto dell’appartamento di Jin, aveva come il sentore che fosse lì per dirle che non avevano smesso di vedersi, che non sempre Akanishi era dove diceva di essere, che non sarebbe mai stato suo perché non aveva la minima intenzione di arrendersi.

E lei gli avrebbe sorriso ancora e gli avrebbe risposto che non lo voleva per sé, che non importava quanto cercasse di nasconderglielo, lei sapeva esattamente dove e con chi fosse.

E sapeva anche che non aveva mai smesso di vedere Kamenashi, e aveva accettato la cosa come un dato di fatto.

Lei per prima non avrebbe smesso di vivere la propria vita per un incidente di percorso.

“Niente. Sono venuto a vedere come ve la passavate. E...” sorrise, scrollando le spalle. “E a dirti che in fondo un po’ mi dispiace per te.”

Meisa non riuscì a trattenersi e scoppiò a ridere, posando la tazza con il caffè sul tavolino di fronte al divano ed incrociando le braccia sul petto, scuotendo la testa.

“Kame, non sprecare il tuo dispiacere per me.” sospirò, assottigliando le labbra. “Sai cosa ti dico? Continua a farti portare a letto da Jin quanto ti pare, e accetta il fatto che poi è qui che torna. Non ci perderei troppo il sonno se fossi in te, perché ormai non c’è niente che tu possa fare. Mi ha sposata, avremo un figlio, e tu continuerai a essere la sua...” s’interruppe, vedendo il più grande sbarrare gli occhi, improvvisamente pallido, e comprese.

Quasi le sarebbe dispiaciuto per lui.

Quasi, se non avesse letto fra le righe il suo disprezzo per lei più che per Jin, se non avesse capito quanto la ritenesse responsabile di quello che era accaduto, _l’unica_ responsabile.

“Figlio?” mormorò, fissando un punto imprecisato nel vuoto.

“Figlio.” ripeté Meisa, calcando sulla parola. “Vedo che è stato più sincero con me di quanto lo sia stato con me, dopotutto.”

Sì, le fece un po’ di pena forse.

Lo vide confuso, mentre ancora cercava di comprendere se fosse seria o meno, mentre valutava le implicazioni di quello che gli aveva detto.

Mentre capiva di aver perso, in una battaglia nella quale Meisa non aveva nessun interesse.

Poteva solo sperare che si decidesse in modo definitivo a lasciar perdere Jin, ma li conosceva entrambi bene abbastanza da sapere che non sarebbe successo, e che Kamenashi avrebbe lasciato lavorare la propria mente così tanto che alla fine sarebbe riuscito a trovare una spiegazione a tutto quello, che sarebbe riuscito a spiegare perché Jin non gli avesse detto del bambino, e che la soluzione sarebbe stata sempre colpa di Meisa, perché c’era qualcosa che gli impediva di prendersela con lui, altrimenti non avrebbe gettato al vento in questo modo tutti gli ultimi anni della propria vita.

“Sarà meglio che vada, adesso” mormorò, dirigendosi verso la porta con passo malfermo.

Meisa annuì, mordendosi un labbro e accompagnandolo all’ingresso, rimanendo ferma sulla soglia della porta mentre l’altro se ne andava.

“Kame...” gli disse quando ebbe fatto pochi passi sul pianerottolo. “È a me che dispiace per te. Davvero.”

Non c’era traccia di sarcasmo nella sua voce, ma a Kazuya parve non importare più di tanto.

Se ne andò senza nemmeno voltarsi, e quando Meisa lo vide sparire oltre le porte dell’ascensore sospirò, rientrando in casa e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Forse davvero la colpa era sua.

Forse avrebbe dovuto dire di no a Jin, liberarsi del problema, non mettersi in una situazione troppo complicata perché potesse pensare davvero di gestirne ogni dettaglio.

Forse era davvero colpa sua.

O forse era soltanto Jin ad essere fin troppo bravo a rovinare la vita delle persone.

***

“Oggi è stato qui Kame.”

Jin non aveva fatto nemmeno in tempo ad entrare in salotto e ad avvicinarsi per salutarla.

Lei lo vide rimanere immobile sulla soglia, gli occhi sbarrati ed un’espressione irritata.

“Oh. Strano, non mi aveva detto niente di...” s’interruppe, sospirando. “Che cosa voleva?”

Meisa scrollò le spalle, senza distogliere l’attenzione dalla rivista che stava sfogliando, seduta sul divano.

“Niente. Solo vedere come andava, vedere la casa nuova... niente di importante.” lo liquidò, e quasi sarebbe stata felice dell’espressione ansiosa sul volto del marito se non fosse stata incredibilmente stanca di tutta quella situazione.

“Di cosa avete parlato?” domandò lui, fingendosi indifferente.

Meisa sorrise lievemente, non abbastanza a lungo perché l’altro se ne accorgesse.

“Credo di niente che ti possa aver fatto perdere il tuo giocattolo.”

Con la coda dell’occhio scorse Jin aprire la bocca come per risponderle, e richiuderla subito dopo.

“Vado a cambiarmi.” le disse soltanto, lasciando la stanza con passo sconfitto.

Quando fu rimasta da sola Meisa lasciò andare la rivista, passandosi più volte le mani di fronte al viso.

Era troppo presto per essere già così stanca.

Era troppo presto per rendersi già conto del fatto che a Jin, di lei e tanto meno di Kamenashi, non importava assolutamente niente. 


End file.
